San Francisco Fire Department
The San Francisco Fire Department provides fire and emergency services to the City and County of San Francisco, California. The SFFD serves an estimated population of 1.2 million people (which includes the approximately 740,000 citizens residing in the of San Francisco, the daytime-commuter population, and the thousands of other visitors, tourists, and others present in the City every day) with approximately 1,700 firefighting and emergency medical field personnel. History Volunteer companies were first formed in the city in 1850, and a paid staff established in 1866. In 1906, the department was considered on a par with those of the larger cities on the East Coast, but found itself reduced to fighting the fire of 1906 in the quake aftermath with axes and shovels, as most of the city's water mains were broken and cisterns drained. Fire Chief Dennis Sullivan was killed in his home by a falling chimney early in the disaster. Operations * 42 Fire Stationshttp://www.sfgov.org/site/fire_index.asp * 42 engine companies * 18 truck companies * 18 ambulances * two rescue squads * two fireboats * other specialized units **2 service squads **1 CO2 unit **1 cliff rescue unit **1 hazardous material unit **3 wildland firefighting mini-pumpers **2 high pressure hose tenders **3 Attack Hose tenders **1 utility searchlight unit Stations *Station 1: 676 Howard St./3rd St. *Station 2: 1340 Powell St./Broadway *Station 3: 1067 Post St./Polk St. *Station 5: 1301 Turk St./Webster St. *Station 6: 135 Sanchez St./Henry St. *Station 7: 2300 Folsom St./19th St. *Station 8: 36 Bluxome St./4th St. *Station 9: 2245 Jerrold Ave./Napolean St. *Station 10: 655 Presidio Ave./California St. *Station 11: 3380 26th St./Church St. *Station 12: 1145 Stanyan St./Grattan St. *Station 13: 530 Sansome St./Washington St. *Station 14: 551 26th Ave./Geary Ave. *Station 15: 1000 Ocean Ave./Phelan Ave. *Station 16: 2251 Greenwich St./Fillmore St. *Station 17: 1295 Shafter St./Ingalls St. *Station 18: 1935 32nd Ave./Pacheco St. *Station 19: 390 Buckingham Way/Winston St. *Station 20: 285 Olympia Way/Clarendon Ave. *Station 21: 1443 Grove St./Broderick St. *Station 22: 1290 16th Ave./Irving St. *Station 23: 1348 45th Ave./Judah St. *Station 24: 100 Hoffman Ave./Alvarado St. *Station 25: 3305 3rd St./Cargo Way *Station 26: 80 Digby St./Addison St. *Station 28: 1814 Stockton St./Vallejo St. *Station 29: 299 Vermont St./16th St. *Station 31: 441 12th Ave./Geary St. *Station 32: 194 Park St./Holly Park Cir. *Station 33: 8 Capital Ave./Broad St. *Station 34: 499 41st Ave./Geary Ave. *Station 35: Pier 22½, The Embarcadero/Harrison St. *Station 36: 109 Oak St./Franklin St. *Station 37: 798 Wisconsin St./22nd St. *Station 38: 2150 California St./Laguna St. *Station 39: 1091 Portola Dr./Miraloma Dr. *Station 40: 2155 18th Ave./Santiago St. *Station 41: 1325 Leavenworth St./Jackson St. *Station 42: 2430 San Bruno Ave./Silver Ave. *Station 43: 720 Moscow St./France Ave. *Station 44: 1298 Girard St./Wilde Ave. *Station 48: Bldg. 157, Avenue D/10th St., Treasure Island External links *San Francisco Fire Department Official Website *San Francisco Fire Museum *History of the San Francisco Fire Department at the SF Museum *SFFD Fire Reserve Website References Category:Fire departments in California Fire Department Category:Ambulance services in the United States